1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit breakers of the type comprising a latched stored-energy mechanism releasable to effect tripping and, more particularly, it pertains to a push-to-trip button that is spacially located to orient with a trip bar latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit breaker of the molded case type containing a latched stored-energy mechanism, releasable tripping of the circuit breaker, and trip means automatically operable in response to overload current conditions to affect release of the releasable mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,557.